Kosmogonia Puńska
Kosmogonia Puńska ukazuje proces stworzenia świata oraz powstania Asse (Boga). Opowiada również o procesie rozwoju ludzkości oraz historii protoplastów Puńczyków. Jest to kosmogonia filozoficzna, mocno różniąca się od tej ludowej, bardzo politeistycznej i animistycznej. W rzeczywistości większość Puńczyków (Puńczyk oznacza tradycyjnie również osobę wyznania puńskiego) przez dłuższy czas uznawała zupełnie inny dogmat. Kosmogonia kształtowała się w ośrodkach świątynnych i pracowniach filozoficznych. Zapisana jest w zbiorze ksiąg Asselimtela Utworzenie się Asse Wedle wierzeń kalimarytyckich, wszechświat jest odwieczny i powstał z nieskończonego pluralizmu wartości, pojęć i duchów. Pierwotny był tylko wir (leramteene). Przez bardzo długi czas cząsteczki te zderzały się, łączyły tworząc coraz to większe byty. Robiły to z niewyjaśnialnego pędu stania się jednością co charakteryzuje równieżcały świat. W pewnym momencie z tych kotłujących się drobin wyłoniło się siedem podstawowych sił: Nairai- 'Czysta moc, pęd będący siłą popychającą wszelkie wydarzenia. Jako, iż była samą mocą sprawczą nie miała możliwości jakiegokolwiek działania. '''Melenai-' "Płomień". Nieukierunkowana energia będąca przyczyną wszystkich czynów i decyzji. Emocja nie mająca żadnego celu, będąca poprostu płomieniem. '''Kaiv- Pamięć. Byt będący samą pamięcią, wiedzą bez możliwości jej wykorzystywania. Zna wszystko nawet siebie, lecz nie ma żadnej postaci ani mocy sprawczej. Tafht- 'Intuicja i prawo odwieczne. Czysta możliwość elementarnego sądzenia na podstawie doświadczeń i świadomością dobra i zła oraz błędu i bólu. Traktowana również jako logika (u Puńczyków moralność jest logiczna). Przykład: jeżeli człowiek wywraca się, boli go i ma świadomość negatywności bólu oraz umie powiązać go z upadkiem to działa właśnie Tafhtem. Nie Kaivem, który odpowiada za wiedzę a postetori. '''Laimai-' Rozum. Sama myśl i zastanawianie się. Pozwala wnioskować na tematy abstrakcyje oraz tworzyć. Jest czystą inwencją, pomysłem i zrozumieniem. '''Hailai- Substancja, forma. Energia będąca samą formą, bez treści. Nie ma żadnego kształtu, lecz jest powodem kształtu koloru etc. Alene- Ciekawość, chęć poznania. Alene to moc będąca kierunkiem poczynań. Jako sama ciekawość, nie może nic poznawać, nie ma czym. 'Sehail- '''Czas. Okres istnienia, pozwala dziać się czemukolwiek. Nie jest tożsamy z czasem ziemskim (aine). Przed powstaniem Sehaila wszystko było jednym momentem. On jest jest możliwością momentów. Najważniejszym składnikiem metafizycznych działań. '''Nalaraimanai-' Byt. Czyste istnienie i potencjalna egzystencja. Nie ma formy ani kierunku. W puńskim tym słowem nazywa się egzystencjęw odróżnieniu od "alet" oznaczającego bycie gdzieś, bycie kimś czy bycie jakimś. Wszystkie te składniki były od siebie niezależne, tak więc same w sobie nie mogły nic uczynić poza ciągłym wirowaniem, który było pierwotne. W końcu wszystkie te cząsteczki połączyły się dając byt pełny, całkowity- Asse. Asse jest wszystkim i wszystko co istnieje jest w Asse. Wedle religii puńskich (zarówno Kalimarytyzmu jak i Aloityzmu) pomimo swojej omnipotencji bóg nie jest nieomylny bowiem pełnia sama sobie zaprzecza i sama siebie poznać nie może. Asse i stworzenie świata Asse jest absolutem. Ma jednak ukierunkowane myśli oraz emocję. Cały czas poznaje siebie mimo świadomości iż trwać to będzie nieskończoność i nigdy sam nie zrozumie swojej wielkości. Z początku bóg zachwycony był swoją własną niesamowitością. Odkrywał możliwości myślenia, poznania, wnioskowania i zwykłego bycia. Bawił się tak około 3 utxaty (1 utxat równa się w tradycyjnej puńskiej nauce około 7 milionom lat). W tych pozątkach Asse był niezwykle głupi jak na swoje potencjalne możliwości (zresztą dalej jest głupi wobec swojej nieskończoności). W miare jak mądrzał jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu iż omnipotencja rodzi ze sobą pewne paradoksy. Asse starał sam się okłamać. Powiedział sobie: nie wiem, że wiem. Zaraz jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że skoro nie wie, że wie to znaczy że wie, że nie wie, a skoro wie że nie wie to wie że coś wie, i tak w kółko. Księga IX "Myśli Asse sprzeczne" ''Uświadomienie sobie ograniczeń niebywale zezłościło i zasmuciło Asse. Nie mógł on tej złości w żaden sposób wyładować bo wszystko co istniało było nim. Spróbował więc ponownie złamać własną doskonałość. ''Asse zechciał się unicestwić. Nie cofnąć do duchów i nie zmniejszyć, co całkowicie zniknąć. Nie udawało się mu to jednak. A im bardziej chciał nie istnieć tym bardziej ze swojego bytowania zdawał sprawę. ''Ta próba również wprowadziła boga w stan całkowitego załamania. Przez wieki myślał jak stworzyć coś o czym nie wiedziałby wszystkiego w momencie gdy już to odkryje. Wreszcie po długim rozumowaniu stworzył pierwszy świat- Imerseli. W tym świecie ustanowił pewne zasady, lecz nie ingerował w jego istnienie. Świat ten był ciemną kulą w której krążyły skały-materiał najpierwotniejszy. Asse z fascynacją oglądał jak skały zderzają się, jak zachowują się w locie po pustej przestrzeni. Niedługo jednak ta zabawa znudziła go. Przejrzał całkowicie ruchy skał i potrafił przypuścić milion zderzeń z góry. Asse pozostawił ten świat. Zrozumiał, że w ten sposób nie osiągnie swojego celu- zaskoczenia. I znów przez utxaty rozpaczał nad swoim marnym losem i jednocześnie zastanawiał się co wymyślić sobie, aby przerosnąć wreszcie własną boskość. Wtem wpadł na pomysł, który zrazu zdał mu się genialny. Postanowił stworzyć świat, podobny do Imerseli, lecz, w którym istniały by istoty podobne do niego tj. obdarzonę własną wolą i świadomością. Asse wyrzekł się władzy nad nimi i w jednej sekundzie w swojej nieskończoności wyizolował obszar, który mimo, że jest częścią jego, nie jest jego osobą. W ten sposób powstał świat- Martrzltiassea. Początki świata i ludzkości Pierwszą rzeczą na ziemii był zatem człowiek. Człowiek znajdował się na skale, a wokół niego nie było nic. Pierwszy z ludzi nie musiał pić, ani oddychać, był czystą ideą. Człowiek jednak zamiast robić cokolwiek, po prostu stał i zastaniawiał się. Asse nie podobał się taki przebieg sprawy, jednak zrozumiał, że w tym człowieku tworzy się jego mały mikrowszechświat i to on jest bogiem dla własnych myśli. Mimo to, Asse aby zmobilizować jakoś człowieka do działania, nakazał mu jeść i oddychać. Stworzył ciepło i zimno. Nagle człowiek miast stać zaczął szukać miejsca do ogrzania się, chciał coś zjeść, lecz na świecie nie było nic. Człowiek zmarł. Skończył się. To znowu dało Asse dużo do myślenia, nie przypuszczał, że jego twór będzie skońćzony. Nie rozumiał on skończoności i to go najbardziej zafascynowało. W Księdze XIII "''Zrozumienie niskości" piszę: Gdy Asse ujrzał, że człowiek padł i jakgdyby przestał istnieć, zrozumiał, że również myśl może być skończona, a płomień może się kiedyś na zawsze wypalić. Nauczyło go to wiele, nurtowało go jednak, że nie poznał myśli człowieka, nie dowiedział się o nim nic, bo oddzielając go od siebie, mógł go jedynie obserwować. Wobec tego zapragnął, połączyć jednak człowieka ze sobą. Miało to następować w chwili zmęczenia cielesnej powłoki. Wtedy to człowiek, miał opowiedzieć Asse o tym, kim jest wewnątrz, jak wygląda jego świat. W ten sposób Asse stworzył coś na kształt europejskiej "duszy". Jednak w religii puńskiej "dusza" jest czymś zupełnie innym. Nie jest oddzielną materią, a jedynie tym co po śmierci przenosi, człowieka do Asse. Asse stworzył drugiego człowieka, nadał mu kształt, nogi i ręce. Nadał mu charakter i skłonności, stworzył dla niego naturę, aby pobudzała go do działania i dawała mu możliwość przetrwania. Dla niego stworzył słońce i wodę. Wszystko by móc sprawić aby człowiek istniał sam. Zauważył, że człowiek zaczyna robić się kreatywny i ciekawy. Szuka pożywienia i miejsca do wygodnego snu. Jego ciało miało określone potrzeby i aby je zaspokajać musiał on zacząć myśleć i rozwijać się. Stał się on częścią przyrody. Po pewnym czasie jednak drugi człowiek również zmarł. I tu Asse wpadł na kolejny genialny pomysł. Nie chciał tworzyć każdego człowieka z osobna. Chciał aby cała ziemia zaludniła się nimi. Zastanawiał się jak to uczynić aby ludzie sami się tworzyli. Stworzył więc trzeciego człowieka i podzielił go na dwóch- kobietę i mężczyzne. Jedno dopełniało drugiego. Razem współpracowali i prokreując mogli tworzyć kolejnych ludzi. Zresztą o samej prokreacji jest Księga XVI Asselimteli "Miłość i płomienie tworzące". Kobieta z mężczyzną zaczeli się rozmnażać. Mieli dużą ilość dzieci, które również się rozmnażały tak że po 4 pokoleniach na ziemii znajdowało się około 200 osób. Stworzyło to kolejne zagadnieniie- jak dobrać sobie partnera? Człowiek nie wiedział. I tu Asse mu pomógł tworząc miłość, czyli moc, która sprawia, że chcemy być z tą osobą a nie z inną. Po tylu pokoleniach, mężczyźni i kobiety zauważyli, że każde z nich jest lepsze w czymś innym. Mężczyźni zaczeli specjalizować się w polowaniu i tworzeniu domostw natomiast kobiety opiekowały się dziećmi i oporządzały żywność. Tradycja Puńska zakłada, że pierwsi ludzie zamieszkiwali mityczną wyspę Arpelę, leżącą gdzieś na południowym Atlantyku, lecz sama Asselimtela, ani inne księgi nie wspominają skąd w zasadzie gatunek ludzki się wywodzi. ﻿ Kategoria:Aloityzm Kategoria:Kultura Punii Kategoria:Mity i legendy Kategoria:Kalimarytyzm